


Wait For Me

by mileskaane



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, YG, idek what this is, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: They have this thing. Bobby doesn't know how to define it. But it makes them both happy.





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, after not posting for over a year I've come back with kpop.

Bobby wasn’t too sure of when they had started this weird thing they shared together but he’d noticed it was becoming a more frequent occurrence. Some nights, he’d hear a knock on his door, followed by a whisper of his name and then the door would creak open to reveal Hanbin. He always looked so vulnerable, so frightened. His pyjamas looked too big for his skinny frame and his messy hair would be stuck up at all angles, the faintest of pouts on his face. Bobby could never help but open his arms for a hug and Hanbin would clamber into bed with him, grasping at Bobby and sighing contentedly as his strong arms wrapped around him.

Affection was Hanbin’s stress relief and he found this in the form of his bandmate. Somehow, he found himself able to sleep with no worry as soon as he snuggled up to Bobby, melting at the featherlight touches and the unique smell that belonged to him. Bobby relaxed too, loving the warmth and softness of Hanbin cosying up to him and wrapping his arms around the younger man without a second thought.

In the morning, Bobby always seemed to wake up first, a smile breaking out on his face when he remembered what the lump next to him was. He propped himself up on his elbow and just lovingly watched. Still sleeping, Hanbin let out a sigh and cuddled up closer to Bobby, slightly wrinkling his nose as he wriggled. Bobby’s heart fluttered and he felt an overwhelming desire to kiss the sleeping man in front of him.

Hoping he wasn’t making a big mistake, Bobby leaned forward and began to pepper kisses all over Hanbin’s face. Hanbin’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up at Bobby, the two of them staring at one another in silence for a few moments.

“Good morning” Bobby whispered. Hanbin felt his face flush pink and before he could pussy out, pulled Bobby forward into a proper kiss. Bobby felt like he was floating, finally doing what he’d spent hours thinking about whenever Hanbin lay in his arms.

“S-Sorry, I don’t know what came over me” Hanbin babbled, pulling away. Bobby only giggled and pressed their lips together again. That would shut him up.


End file.
